


Free Hugs

by thepineandthestar



Series: Miraculous Tales of Buginette and Alley Cat [24]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 5th year anniversary fic oh yeah!, A dork going around giving free hugs and another dork going all gloomy receiving a hug, Alya as a wingwoman yes, F/M, Hugging, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepineandthestar/pseuds/thepineandthestar
Summary: "All I'm saying is, he's human too and the only ones above us that are human and Ladybug and Chat Noir and I don't see him parading around in a black skintight suit pretending to be a cat superhero.""Yeah but I see him standing there holding a 'free hugs' sign,"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers for five years! November 22, 2011 marks the first time I wrote and published my story and this day hasn't been celebrated enough but now it should be! I'll give free hugs! Free hugs I say!

“The what?” Adrien raised a brow at his father’s new proposal

“The Free Hugs Social Experiment,” Gabriel repeated for his son, “Think about it, it’s a good way to boost your image to the public _and_ it’ll be as good as an advertisment for the company.”

“Okay but what if-,”

“No what ifs,” Gabriel decided, “Cameras will be all over you so you don’t have to worry about creeps.”

Adrien sighed, defeated. The social experiment was fine to him, especially if it will help people and will spread awareness but what about his fangirls? They could be, um, Adrien could only describe them as borderline crazy to not hurt their feelings.

“Okay, I’ll do it.”

•••

Marinette slumped her shoulders as she and Alya walked along Champs Elysees. Marinette had been down for quite a few hours, starting from when Chloé had told her specifically that she would never have any chance with Adrien. And that was with an additional _Ever!_ for emphasis. Marinette agreed with her though, Adrien didn’t even do so much as blink her way so what were the odds that Marinette could ever be the one for Adrien?

 _Roughly 0.0000004545,_ Max once told her which made her even more bummed, _And that’s only for the estimated population of Paris._ he added. Marinette didn’t even want to think the _exact_ probability of it.

“Mari, you didn’t believe what Chloé said, right?” Alya asked, raising a brow

Marinette just turned away from her, looking at a boutique then finding Adrien’s photo plastered on the wall.

_Ugh. Great. More reminders of my stupidity._

Marinette shook her head no then started to walk a few steps ahead of Alya.

“Oh no you don’t, girl. There _is_ a chance that Adrien will like you back!” Alya told her

“Yeah, it’s a zero, decimal, then followed by six zeroes,” Marinette muttered, “Why do I even bother, Alya? He’d never like me back.”

“Says Chloé. Now who will you believe? Me or that brat?” Alya crossed her arms

Marinette sighed then proceeded to walk to a bench, slouching in her seat and watching the people and cars go by. Alya followed suit, intent on making her friend happy and be back to her usual self.

“I’m just being realistic. Adrien’s like, high up there in the skies and I’m what? Down in the ditches?” Marinette asked

“No you’re not and no he’s not. Mari, you’re putting him on a pedestal too high for anyone to reach and you, you’re putting yourself so lowly as if it was true which isn’t. You’re on common ground, Marinette. He’s just like us, teens who want to be happy with our lives,” Alya explained, “I even see you higher than where he is. You’ve got a loving family and sure you don’t have modelling contracts and photos here and there but at least you’re happy, right?”

Marinette met Alya’s eyes; blue eyes showing doubt.

Alya continued, “All I’m saying is, he’s human too and the only ones above us that are human and Ladybug and Chat Noir and I don’t see him parading around in a black skintight suit pretending to be a cat superhero.”

“Yeah but I see him standing there holding a ‘free hugs’ sign,” Marinette pointed out

“Are you being sarcastic with me?” Alya cocked her head to the right, slightly offended

Marinette grabbed the girl’s cheeks then fixed it towards where she was looking at.

“Oh,” was all Alya could say as she saw her friend being flocked by girls as he held up the said ‘free hugs’ sign

“There are so many girls,” Marinette murmured, “Still think that he shouldn’t be up on a pedestal?”

Alys rolled her eyes, “I’m showing you that you _do_ have a chance with Adrien and that he _doesn’t_ need to be put in a pedestal once and for all.”

She grabbed Marinette’s wrist then pulled her, demanding Marinette to walk with the way she pulled. They approached the mob then, with her free hand, Alya started to lightly push the girls to the side. Once they were in the center, Alya tightened her grasp on her friend, not wanting to lose her.

The crowd was thick and Alya thought that she and Marinette couldn’t go to the source but through perseverance and sheer light shoving, she peeked through and saw their blond friend.

He was busy hugging a girl and taking pictures when he looked at Alya’s way then waved at them.

“Alya, let’s go! It’s not worth it!” Marinette tried pulling her arm out from the grasp to no avail

“No! We’re here!” Alya told her then turned back to Adrien, “Hi Adrien! Marinette’s here with me.”

His face lit up at the name. Alya learned, through her keen observation (and maybe through some blackmailing of Nino) that a certain blond was developing feelings for a certain dark haired girl.

_They’re just too naïve to approach each other._

Alya pulled and successfully got Marinette to the clearing, the other girl blushing instantly at the sight of Adrien standing there, obviously offering a hug.

“Free hug?” He asked timidly

“Uh,” Marinette stared at him

“She meant yes,” Alya added to save her poor friend from humiliation

Adrien grinned at Marinette (who was standing still, still shocked at the events) then closed the distance between them, pulling her in. Adrien smiled at the feeling of her tensing up then relaxing. He could feel her hesitantly hugging back.

He obviously disagreed the idea when he was told of it but right now, he was hugging this really cute girl in his class and he couldn’t be happier. But of course he still wished that he was hugging Ladybug but Marinette was okay too. He once told himself that if Ladybug wasn’t there, he’d probably like Marinette a lot.

He couldn’t help but feel like he’d hugged her before though. Did he hug her before? He couldn’t remember but he was sure he hadn’t yet. But it was so familiar. The feeling of hugging her, her body fitting her perfectly against his. He couldn’t help but take a breath and smell a whiff of vanilla and strawberries. So sweet, so much like Marinette.

So much like… so much like someone he knew.

Meanwhile, Marinette internally panicked. She _knew_ this hug. She _knew_ this body. She most _definitely_ knew this smell and the way the tips of his hair tickled her cheeks so slightly. She knew _him_.

And her eyes opened wide in realization.

“Chat Noir?” She whispered so only they could hear

Unbeknownst to her, Adrien’s eyes slammed open at the sound of someone calling him with his superhero persona.

“Chat Noir?” She’d ask

That voice. Oh gosh, this _person_.

He’d _found_ her!

He pulled away from the hug and gave her a smile which turned into a small side smirk.

His eyes and smirk. He was most definitely Chat Noir.

Meanwhile, she sent him a small frown and a raised brow which meant _We’re going to talk later_.

•••

That night, Ladybug waited at their usual ledge on the Eiffel Tower, feeling the breeze and watching the city. It was wonderful as usual.

She felt his presence just five minutes after she arrived and she didn’t need to turn to the side to look at who had the audacity to sit next to her so closely.

“My Lady,” he started, the words sliding his tongue with ease, “I found you.”

“Stupid free hug,” she grumbled and he laughed at it

And Alya said that Adrien _wasn’t_ the guy parading around in a skintight suit pretending to be a cat.


End file.
